1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a meter display device for an electric vehicle and, in particular, to a meter display device for an electric vehicle, which can display a maintenance time of a charging connector, a charging condition of a sub battery, etc. in an easily confirmed manner and location.
2. Description of Related Art
An electric vehicle meter display having an indicator for indicating that a charging cord is connected to a charging connector on a vehicle side and being arranged in the proximity of a speed indicating device is known in the art. For example, Japanese Patent No. 3018958 shows an indicating device in which, when a cord for charging (charging cable) is removed from a charging connector before full charging is achieved and, thus, charging is cancelled, a lamp that serves as an indicator is turned on and gives a rider a warning indicating that the charging is not completed.